Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes was the sheriff of Mystic Falls and a member of the Founder's Council. She was the ex-wife of late fellow Founder's Council member Bill Forbes, who came out as being gay, and mother of Caroline. She initially struggled to accept Caroline's identity as a vampire given her prejudices, but in time she learned to love her daughter for who she is. Liz was a relative to the Forbes Family and a member of the Town Council. Early Life Liz Forbes was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a member of the Founding Families. She went to high school with Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Kelly Donovan, whom she never liked. She also had known Logan Fell since he was six. She, along with the members of the other Founding Families, were raised with the knowledge that vampires existed and that they could return to Mystic Falls any day. Liz was raised to hate vampires, believing they were monsters and that they didn't have any good in them, that all vampires are pure evil. This is later proven later on that not all vampires are evil, that some of them still have humanity left in them. Liz was also once married to Bill Forbes, having their daughter Caroline with him. He later left her, however, after admitting that he was gay. In May 1994 she meet both Damon and Stefan Salvatore at the Salvatore Boarding House for the solar eclipse viewing party being held. Damon was hitting on her even while she was showing him a photo of her baby daughter Caroline. She even asks if he would like to come over to her house to have dinner with her and her husband Bill. When Stefan confronts him he then compels Liz to leave and forget that she ever meet them. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Sheriff Forbes has a strained relationship with her daughter Caroline Forbes, but she cares for her well-being. When Caroline got drunk at the Mystic Grill, her mother arrested the bartender for not checking the IDs properly (unaware that Lexi had used compulsion on him). She is a member of The Town Council, who secretly protect the town from vampires. Despite Caroline's previous involvement with Damon, Liz seems to put her trust in him. Damon wins Liz over when he saves her from being attacked by Lexi, another vampire, who came to celebrate Stefan's birthday. Damon also supplied her with vervain to protect herself, her deputies and the Town Council. She cares about the safety of the people in Mystic Falls and even tried her best to dispose of Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire whom she had known since childhood. Logan had hated her for not giving him a proper grave, so he kidnapped Caroline to blackmail her. Later Sheriff Forbes was relieved that Damon and Stefan had saved her. During Mayor Lockwood and John Gilbert's coup to kill the tomb vampires on Founder's Day, Sheriff Forbes opposed their plan to use the town as bait and was furious when they revealed that they had gone behind her back by allying with her deputies. John knocked her out and tied her to a chair with her cuffs when she refused to go through with the plan. Carol Lockwood found her like this after her husband was knocked out and thrown in the basement to be burnt with the other vampires. Sheriff Forbes later broke the news to Tyler that his father was dead and to both, Tyler and Matt, that Caroline was undergoing surgery for internal bleeding. |-|Season 2= Sheriff Forbes remained at the hospital, awaiting the synopsis of her daughter's condition. Damon arrived and she told him that Richard Lockwood had died in the basement, unaware that Damon already knew it. He asked whether he had been a vampire, but Sheriff Forbes denied it. All she could worry about was Caroline and she broke down crying. Damon hugged her and tried to comfort her. Sheriff Forbes went to the Lockwood house and argued with Carol Lockwood about whose fault it was that Richard was killed. Damon got them to stop arguing by reminding them that they were on the same side. Later, in Kill or Be Killed, Mason reveals to Liz that Damon and Stefan were vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain. Liz watches Damon drink and gag on the vervain saturated lemonade. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for spiking the lemonade, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Sheriff Forbes' trap. The Salvatore brothers are shot several times with wooden bullets, and dragged to the underground chamber, where Sheriff Forbes tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconscious, and Sheriff Forbes orders to have them staked. Damon asks why Sheriff Forbes is doing this, as they were friends. Sheriff Forbes replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatores were about to be staked, Caroline and Elena arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. Beside herself from her daughters revelation, when Damon threatens to kill Liz, Liz begs him to out of mercy, because she cannot stand the idea of her daughter being a vampire. Damon yanks Sheriff Forbes up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain wears off and he will be able to compel her. Later, Sheriff Forbes spends a very little amount of quality time with her vampire daughter, Caroline. Caroline later replies it was the best and most open conversation they have ever had but she compelled her to forget that she, Stefan and Damon were vampires once the vervain wore off. Crying, she also compelled her to believe she had gotten sick and that she took care of her, that they bickered and that her "selfish" daughter, who loves her very much, went right back to ignoring her again, just like it always was. She didn't appear again in a few episodes until'' The Descent,'' where she called Damon about a series of deaths caused by a vampire, (Rose). Damon staked Rose who was already dying of a werewolf bite, out of mercy. Damon later presented the body to Liz saying he would bury it himself. She learned about the vampires for the second time when Matt Donovan came to ask her about his sister's murder. At the end she and Matt elaborated a plan in which Matt would ask Caroline to tell him everything then to compel him to forget. But he had already taken vervain allowing him to remember everything and then tell Liz. She cried as she told him her daughter is dead and they must do something about the vampires. (Know Thy Enemy) When a puzzled Matt comes to visit her, she tells him that she needs more time and keep on pretending that he doesn't know anything. (The Last Dance) Again she talks to Matt and he said he doesn't want to spy on Caroline any more and that she seems the same, but she insists that vampire have no humanity or soul and that its all an act. He asks her why she is waiting and she said she needs more information. She admits that when she looks at Caroline she still sees her daughter. (The Last Day) Sheriff Forbes tried to kill Damon who, after being bitten by Tyler, was delusional. Damon escaped and Sheriff Forbes had to imprison Elena in her office, but in her attempt to shoot him, he fled and she shot Jeremy, who was standing behind Damon, instead. Horrified when Jeremy died, Sheriff Forbes was shocked when Caroline tried to feed Jeremy her blood to heal him. Later Caroline announced to Sheriff Forbes that Jeremy would be okay much to her shock that Jeremy was brought back from the dead. Caroline confesses that Sheriff Forbes had known about her being a vampire and had compelled her to forget. Caroline tells Sheriff Forbes that in spite of the fact that she was a vampire, she was also her daughter and hugs her. In tears of amazement, Sheriff Forbes returns her embrace. |-|Season 3= In the Season Three premiere, although she does not appear, it is revealed that Liz is helping Damon and Elena track down Klaus and Stefan by keeping track of animal attacks all over the country. This leads Damon and Alaric to Tennessee where they find that Stefan killed two women and that they are tracking werewolves. In The End of The Affair, Liz is calling her daughter Caroline on her mobile phone to make plans for lunch when Tyler appears at her door. When her daughter was taken captive (and tortured) by her ex-husband Bill, she needed help from Tyler to save Caroline. Liz holds her gun at Bill when he leaves the chamber where Caroline is held captive, while Tyler to rescues her. In Disturbing Behavior, ''Liz asks Damon to help her deal with Bill whom she had locked up in the same cell where he held Caroline. There, Damon bites Bill to find out if he is vervain free, and tasting no vervain in his blood compels him to forget everything. In ''Our Town, Klaus shares with Carol Lockwood about who he really is. He tells her that he will rein in his hybrids and use them to protect Mystic Falls from the supernatural. In exchange, he wanted help dealing with Stefan Salvatore who was killing his hybrids because he was refusing to comply with his demands. Liz told Damon that she refused this deal because it meant that Klaus would be holding the town hostage. Later, Matt brings Caroline home from her birthday party where Tyler bit her. Caroline has already started showing symptoms due to the accelerated rate of a hybrid bite. Liz tries to make her comfortable. Klaus then arrives and asks to be let in because he can heal Caroline. Liz knows that Klaus wants something in return but Klaus only asks for her support. She invites him in. Klaus cures Caroline after talking to her about the benefits of being a vampire and the fact that he himself had envisioned a possible suicide during his hard life. In Bringing Out The Dead, Liz arrives at Elena's home and delivers her some news about the weapon used in the murder of Meredith's ex-friend. Elena figures out that the weapon belongs to her family. Sheriff Forbes also explains that Elena is the main suspect in that crime. In 1912, she arrests Alaric as a suspect of murder, and tells him of the evidence against him. Damon tries to convince her that Alaric is not the killer, but she threatens to lock Damon up as well. Later, she questioned Matt and Elena about their break-in at Meredith's apartment and says that Meredith cleared Alaric's name and he will be released. In Before Sunset, Sheriff Forbes Forbes is invited in by Carol. She asks why she called this council meeting, but she tells her she did not and that it was Alaric who called the meeting. Alaric then informs the rest of the council how Carol and Sheriff Forbes are hypocrites and aren't really protecting the town because their children are a Vampire and a Hybrid. In The Departed, Carol and Sheriff Forbes call Tyler and Caroline to The Lockwood Mansion. They reveal to them that Alaric outed them to the council and they will kill them after they find Klaus. Liz gives them some new identities, whilst Carol hands them some money to leave town. The both think it's the right decision in keeping their children safe. |-|Season 4= At the beginning of Growing Pains, Liz was informed by Pastor Young that she was going to be fired from her job because she could no longer protect the town due to her conflicting interests. She warned him that he had no idea what he was dealing with. When she tried to warn her daughter to run and make sure she was far away, she was too late and Caroline was captured. Later, she protected Matt from Damon when Damon attacked him out of rage for his role in Elena's death and transition into a vampire In Memorial, Liz asks Damon if he played a role in the explosion causing the deaths of the town council members. He tells her he didn't, and snarkily replies that, if he had wanted to kill them, he would have fed from them and not caused an explosion to happen. In'' After School Special, Liz gives a speech at Carol Lockwood's memorial and appoints Rudy Hopkins as mayor. She then tells Rudy the true cause of death of Carol, and later listens to April as she tells her about the death of the founder's council. In ''Catch Me If You Can, Liz arrests Shane for connection with the death of the Town Council under Rudy's orders. She tells Bonnie talk to her father about it and takes the professor to the police station for questioning. In Bring It On, Liz is first seen in her office asking Stefan for answers about the missing hospital blood supplies. She expresses sadness over what has become of the Gilbert Family due to Jeremy's death before voicing her concerns of vampire's- mainly Caroline being exposed. Later, Liz enters the Salvatore House to search for Stefan when she is encountered and attacked by Elena after attempting to shut down the party. In She's Come Undone, when Silas was attacking Caroline he threatened her that if she didn't find Bonnie he would kill her mother. Caroline quickly called Liz, who was working late, to tell her to go quickly home and lock all the doors and to now allow anyone in. When Caroline arrived home she was suspicious whether that was really Liz or Silas there, but then she phoned Liz on her phone and she answered the phone in front of her, and Caroline hugged her. Later, Liz and Caroline were in the living room when they heard Bonnie at the door. Caroline went to talk to Bonnie, and then Liz appeared behind her, but Bonnie quickly exclaimed that that was Silas. Bonnie entered the house and asked him where Liz was, and she told him that she was right were Caroline left her. Caroline ran towards the living room and found Liz on the floor unconscious with blood on her neck. Caroline fed Liz her blood and kept crying to her to wake up. She than took her blood into a vaccine and put it in Liz's heart. Caroline thought that her mother was dead. Then, Liz woke up and Caroline hugged her in relief. In The Walking Dead, Liz calls Stefan and Damon to the hospital and explains that the hospitals kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided thinking that it keep the vampire population away, Stefan asks if her it didn't she then shows them a dead body and explains that there were four other victims, each one completely drained of blood and asks them if they think its Silas, Damon jokes about it being a doctor with questionable bedside manners and Liz says five victims is a lot of blood and Silas can't take it with him Stefan thinks he's fueling up for something big, Liz asks for an explanation since she is dealing with five grieving families and a psychic killer on the loose and they bring Liz up to speed by telling her his plan to drop the veil to the other side and take the cure and die and not spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory and when he plans on doing it, later Liz is still at the hospital with Stefan and Damon with power out and she explains where the power outage originated from. |-|Season 5= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Liz helps Caroline and Elena on moving to Whitmore College, after taking leave of them she back to Mystic Falls. She has a meeting with whom her believed to be Stefan but Silas ends up revealing his true identity. They talk when Silas takes a knife and cuts the wrist of her right arm and drink her blood, he talk to her and then makes her forget what happened and Silas posing as Stefan. In True Lies, Liz gets the safe out of the lake and sees that there is a dead body, but not Stefan, inside and concludes Stefan is probably very hungry. In 500 Years of Solitude, Sheriff Forbes stopped Damon when he tried to suffocate Katherine with a pillow saying that if he does that she would have to imprison him. In'' No Exit, Sheriff Forbes helps Caroline to track down Damon. In ''Resident Evil, Liz is supposed to meet Elena and Caroline at the Grill for lunch. However, before she leaves her office, a Traveler comes up to her and places himself as a passenger in her. When the possessed Liz finds Matt going through her office, the passanger kills him after interrogating him about the Traveler's Knife. Later, Tyler comes up to her and questions her to test for inconsistencies. When Liz asks Tyler to give his mother her best, he stabs her with the Knife, killing the passenger and saving Liz. In Man on Fire, Enzo holds Stefan and Elena hostage and insists that Stefan killed his girlfriend, Maggie James, on the 8th of November 1960. Damon asks Liz to tell him if anything happened that night and she tells him that Maggie James's murder is still a cold case because the killer was never caught. Damon recognizes her and reveals that he had killed Maggie. In'' Home, Liz is contacted by Markos, the leader of the Travelers. Liz has evacuated Mystic Falls because of the mass suicide of Travelers on the town square during their spell to destroy witch magic. Markos reveals that the Travelers will now make Mystic Falls their home: the spell may have been stopped but its effects remain in effect within Mystic Falls. Markos demonstrates its effects by using Tyler/Julian. The spell strips away the magic making Tyler a hybrid and a vampire, leaving him as a dead werewolf. Having witnessed Tyler's death, Liz agrees to go along with Markos's plans. However, secretly, she plans to help Damon in his plan to destroy the Mystic Grill with all the Travelers inside which would allow them to perform a spell which would overwhelm the Anchor and bring all thoe who died back to life. Liz asks to speak to the Travelers about the Mystic Falls ground rules and gathers them in the Grill with the promise of a free buffet. While the Travelers are celebrating finding their home, Liz tries to leave to tell Damon that they can start. However, Markos stops her and invites her for a drink to talk. He offers her a permanent place in Mystic Falls but she refuses because she wouldn't be able to see Caroline anymore. Markos also questions her on why she remained in Mystic Falls. Knowing he is getting suspicious, Liz uses the smell of gaz that has started to enter the Grill to distract him. Liz and Markos go into the back rooms where Liz knocks Markos out with her gun. She texts Damon that they can begin and makes to leave but Markos snatches her from behind. When Damon and Elena drives into the Grill, causing a massive explosion, Markos and all te Travelers are killed and Liz is badly injured. Damon's ghost finds her and tries to move the slab she is stuck under which he manages with help from Alaric. Personality Her priority is enforcing the laws of Mystic Falls However, she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats to the town. She had no remorse in torturing Damon when she discovered he was a vampire. She was shocked and recoiled when discovering her daughter was a vampire, and did not want to talk to her until Caroline forced her, but faced with the situation she showed motherly compassion. She has an exact opposite, if not worse, reaction the second time she discovers Stefan, Damon and Caroline's secret and probably planned to kill them. She was shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves and feels conflicted by her duty to the town and the love she has for her daughter. She learns the truth about everything and finally accepts her daughter as a vampire after learning more about the supernatural. Attitude Toward Vampires As a member of the Council she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats on the town, she was shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves and feels conflicted by her duty to the town and the love she has for her daughter. She learns the truth about everything and finally accepts her daughter as a vampire after learning more about the supernatural. Relationships Caroline Forbes The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from her mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first when Caroline became a vampire Liz showed rejection to her, but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Liz, cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about vampires, especially for her daughter. Caroline cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. Damon Salvatore The relationship between Damon and Sheriff Forbes is friendly. Damon gains Liz's trust during Season 1 and part of Season 2. He pretends to help her track down and kill the vampires in Mystic Fall to cover up his tracks and make sure that they don't suspect that him and his brother are vampires. Damon and Liz became good friends and Liz has even called Damon her "closest ally". Liz has come to terms with Damon's vampire nature and accepts him, although she's still not too keen on vampires as a whole. She trusts him and he is always there to help her. Appearances 'Season 1' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating (mentioned)'' *''The Turning Point'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' 'Season 2' *''The Return'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''The Descent'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' 'Season 3' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' 'Season 4' *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' 'Season 5' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''Home'' 'Season 6' *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' (Flashback) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go (Corpse/Flashback) 'Let Her Go' (''6x15) marks the final appearance of Sheriff Liz Forbes on the show, the non-main character with the most appearances that has appeared in every season. Name Liz is commonly used as a nickname for persons named Elizbathe. "Elizabeth" is a biblical name, the cousin of Mary and mother of John the Baptist. From the Hebrew אֱלִישֶׁבַע ''(Elisheva) "God is my oath". The name became very popular in English languages after Elizabeth I, Queen of England. The name "Isobel" is a Latin variation of this name. Trivia *Liz's relationship with her daughter has been one of the major points of the series. Beginning with that of a complicated and strained relationship between mother and daughter in the first season to that of one between a vampire hunter and a vampire in the second. The Forbes' family problems came to a head in Season Two when Liz discovered that her daughter had become what she had spent her life protecting her against. However, after accepting that her daughter was a vampire, and not a monster, the two grow a lot closer. *After she learns about Caroline being a vampire, Liz has a closer relationship with he daughter and is still friends with Damon. However, she still doesn't trust vampires and asks Matt to add vervain to drinks at the Grill to prevent compulsion. *Growing up, Liz and Kelly disliked each other. *She and her ex-husband had a complicated relationship after their break-up but they reconciled in the face of his death. *Liz was not the sheriff for a short while, having been removed from office by the Council after it was revealed that she had been concealing the truth about Tyler and Caroline being a hybrid and vampire. However, it seems that she was restored to the post after the council died in Pastor Young's cabin. *Liz is one of four recurring characters who appear in more that 20 episodes. Other three are Carol, Elijah, and Rebekah. **Liz is only of four, who appeared in more that 40 episodes. She appeared 45 episodes. *Damon and Alaric saved Liz in ''Home. *Despite Caroline's hatred towards Damon, Liz and Damon are friends. *In Black Hole Sun, it is revealed that she met Damon in 1994 where she showed him a picture of baby Caroline. But later Damon compelled her to forget she met him. ** With the anti-magic spell casted over Mystic Falls being able to remove all magic including compulsion casted many years ago. Liz would have undoubtly remembered meeting Damon in 1994, though she has made no mentioned of it at all. *In Christmas Through Your Eyes, it's revealed that Liz has cancer. An inoperable brain tumor to be exact. **She dies of this illness four episodes later in Stay. ** At the time of her death, Liz was the last member of the original guest cast on the show and the only one outside the main cast to appear in every single season of the show. *Like her friend Miranda Sommers-Gilbert she couldn't cook as revealed in Stay when Elena told Damon that she tried to cook for her and Jeremy. *She took in her friend Miranda's children, Elena and Jeremy, for a while their Aunt Jenna got used to being their guardian. * Before she died in Stay, her last words were to Damon, saying "I'll take that drink now." * Her last memory, given by Caroline, was of her teaching a young Caroline on how to ride a bike in their family cabin. Quotes Gallery See also fr:Elizabeth Forbes it:Elizabeth Forbes Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased